


Your Body Lies Upon the Sheets Of Paper And Words So Sweet

by t_a_f_k_a_r



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_f_k_a_r/pseuds/t_a_f_k_a_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of the time, their ‘loving’ vandalism ends up on camera, but sometimes things sneak on by without being noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body Lies Upon the Sheets Of Paper And Words So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends suggested I title this 'Fuck My Readers' because I broke her heart with this. Because she forgot it was gonna be trag. <3 
> 
> Titles is from Poet by Bastille.

They have a habit in their offices, of defacing each other’s desks. Like the time Ryan cut out a hole in Gavin’s desk for a joke. And the time Gavin wrote ‘Lovely Ryan’ on Ryan’s ‘desk’. A lot of the time, their ‘loving’ vandalism ends up on camera, but sometimes things sneak on by without being noticed.

They’re moving offices, for what must be the thousandth time now. They don’t even need the extra space this time, and they say they don’t really know why they’re moving, but that’s a lie. It’s not until they start packing up their desks that they find all the secret messages.

  1. **_Jack_**



_Jack, it’s me. The voice inside your head._

_Listen to me. Listen._

_Smile._

_Don’t forget to be awesome._

Is what Jack finds scribbled hastily on a bit of paper taped to the underside of his X-box One. Jack peels it off, and slowly puts the console back down so he can read the note. He smiles at the words, laughing softly at the little smiley face drawn at the end of it. Jack places the note on his desk, and grabs a pen. He finds a piece of paper and some sticky tape and goes over to the desk of the one he knows wrote him the letter. He places the paper on the desk and scribbles:

_What would I do without you,_

_Mister Voice Inside My Head?_

He puts the sticky tape on the paper, and then slaps the paper onto the screen, before returning to his desk.

  1. **_Michael_**



_You’re not you when you’re hungry._

_Have a Snickers._

Michael finds scribbled on a post it and stuck under his keyboard, he pauses to look at it and huffs a breathless little laugh. He yanks a post it stack from his collection and goes over to the Desk. He places the stack down and scribbles:

_The devil on my shoulder always  
watching out for my health. _

He draws a little heart at the end and tears the post it off, sticking it on the monitor and going back to his own desk with a sigh.

  1. **_Geoff_**



_Getting into this, aye?_

_You must be desperate._

_Don’t._

Geoff finds written on the side of the whiskey bottle tied very securely to the underside of his desk, hidden from prying eyes. He’s been saving it for years. He remembers when it’d gone missing, only to wind up under his desk at the old office, and Gavin had admitted to hiding it, to see how long Geoff took to notice. Geoff smiles at the note, and puts the bottle on his desk. He grabs out a permanent marker, wanders over to the Desk and moves the mouse pad out of the way.

_You’re right._

_I don’t need it._

_I’ll save it for something special._

_Like, seeing you again._

He scribbles, laughing at how cliché it is. He moves the mouse pad back in place and heads over to his own desk again, lobbing the pen across the room. They’re moving. They’ll pick it up at some point.

  1. **_Gavin_**



_So, if you flip a coin…_

Reads a little postie stuck to the back of Gavin’s monitor. The Brit sees it and bursts out laughing, pulling it off to trace his fingers over the letters. He steals a post it from Michael’s desk and wanders over to the Desk, scribbling as he goes.

_Alright, you smeggy bitch._

_If you want to do this._

_When you flip a coin…_

He sticks the post it on the back of the monitor and walks away smiling.

  1. **_Ray_**



_Violets are blue,_  
_Roses are Ray._  
 _I’m so happy_  
 _You decided to stay._

Ray finds scribbled under his monitor in glitter pen and in a handwriting he never thought he’d see again. There’s a little Rose drawn beside his name, and he traces his finger over it gently, before his hands start to shake, and his eyes start to burn. He looks over to the still untouched desk, the desk they’ve all decided they’ll leave till last. He smiles softly and walks over to it, snatching a white out pen on his way. He moves the keyboard out of the way a little, careful as can be.

 _Roses are cray,_  
_Violets are gay,_  
 _There’s no way,_  
 _You could keep me away._

He writes in the space and steps back to admire his handiwork, before drawing a heart around the words. Someone calls him, and he quickly moves away.

* * *

In the end, they don’t end up moving offices. They realize they’re just running away, and that never really solves anything. So they put their things back together, and they settle themselves back down. And they resign themselves to writing little notes on the Desk whenever the fancy takes them. Sometimes, they think Ryan’s still there, with them. Watching over them. They don’t think they can leave him behind now, even if they tried.

_Ohana means family._

_And family means no one gets left behind._

_Or forgotten._

Is written on the white board in the office. And it stays, like they do.


End file.
